1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-cooled engine and, particularly, to an improvement in an air-cooled engine including a cooling fan mounted at one end of a crankshaft supported in a crankcase, and a shroud for guiding a flow of cooling air produced by the cooling fan to an outer periphery of a cylinder block.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air-cooled engines are already known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-30407.
In the known air-cooled engine, if a high cooling effect is desired, it is a common practice to increase the diameter of the cooling fan mounted at one end of the crankshaft and to enlarge the cooling air flow passage to provide an increase in amount of cooling air. The use of such a practice is accompanied by increases in size and weight of the engine.